


invisible string

by radwastelandduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Through the Years, Zuko just really loves Katara okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radwastelandduck/pseuds/radwastelandduck
Summary: Zuko thinks about Katara and how much she means to himReally just Zuko admiring Katara like you know he would. Takes place mostly post canon.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 21





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writng for a show that has finished ages ago? How origional of me. JK it love ATLA and I watched it this years for the first time and I fell in love with Zuko and Katara.  
> I have not watched LoK or read the comics but it´s not canon compliant anyway. I wrote this in one go because I just needed some fluff. I´m currently also writing a Zutara modern au with friends with benefits stuff. But that is a long one, so let´s see if I ever finish.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It felt like an invisible string that pulled him to her. He looked at her in awe as she once again showed her strong character in front of all these people that loved to portray her as weak. She was his moon at night and his sun at day. It felt like he draws his strength from her. She was his rock, his constant in an ever-changing world. She always challenged him in his thinking, in his actions, in his life. He gladly accepted her as she did it for him and he knew this. She was so strong, a strong fighter, a strong politician, a strong discussion partner. And it all stemmed from her strong heart. She had a heart full of kindness, a heart full of love. Love for her home, love for the people, love for peace and also miraculously love for him. She always fought for those in need, showing them a piece of her heart. She was belittled for it, portrayed as foolish to wear it so openly. But it was what made her strong. She didn´t listen to them and continued to show all of those who deserved it her love and her kindness. 

He admired her even before she let him be part of that circle. He knew she was a strong bender, a strong warrior. After joining her group, he learned of her kindness but also of her strength as the caretaker of the group. She was so selfless, it amazed him to this day. He admired her from a distance until he could admire her from up close too. 

The first time he felt her love was at that faithful day that would determine the future of the whole world. She held him so close as her hands healed him. With tears in her eyes, she still thanked him as if she wasn´t the one who just saved not just him. As they stood beside each other afterwards, he could feel the exhaustion radiate off her. But she still stood, she still held him. He embraced her as she let herself finally have a moment of relief. Still, he admired her so so much. As he stood above the people who he was supposed to rule now, he could only think of her. Her strength gave him strength. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes and he thought about how she should stand here too. She was the strong one, the one who brought peace. Without her, he wouldn´t be here anymore and all these other people probably too. He felt so drawn to her. He visited her all over the world, as much as his schedule allowed. She showed him her home, invited him to learn, and also to be part of her family. She introduced him to her father, to her grandma and to her whole tribe. He brought gifts and promises to make up for what he and his family did to them. Her kindness made them forgive him and accept the gifts. Sitting in the hut with all of her family, he felt like belonged. And when she smiled at him, he thought he how much he owed to her kindness.

When she settled in the Fire Nation to be ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and she sat the table with his family next to him, he thought how grateful he was for her presence. As she charmed him, she also charmed the people of his country. She made so many improvements, thought about things that didn´t even occur to him before. For everything she suggested, a life would be better, a person would have work and many people would find the happiness that he found in her. He loved her so dearly, he knew this. Every day he would sit with her at the pond, feeding the turtleducks as they exchanged what the day had brought. He held her hand and she smiled at him. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes, he couldn´t do anything else but put his lips on her hand. Her smile grew even wider and she kissed his scarred cheek gently. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered the words that have been on his mind for so long.

After that, she seemed to fit in even better. On his council, nothing changed. She was as fierce as ever. But when they were alone, he felt her love radiate off her. He would hold her and she would hold him, like they made for each other. They would whisper about anything and nothing. In the night, he would draw circle on her skin and tell her how much he loved her. In the morning, she would do the same to him. Sometimes he felt like his heart might burst. When he saw the ring he made for her on her hand for the first time, he smiled so much it hurt. When he saw her in traditional Fire Nation robes dyed blue for the first time, he hugged her so hard, he nearly hurt her. When she stood next to him at the place he was crowned so many years ago, Fire Lady Crown in her hair and hand in his, he nearly cried. She belonged here, like he knew she would. When he held their daughter in his arms for the first time, he did cry.

He was so grateful to be the person who knew her whole heart, her whole love and kindness, her whole strength. Even when she broke down under the pressure sometimes and he held her, she still was the strongest person he knew. He loved her. He told her it so many times over the years and he meant it every single time. Every day they spend together he just fell deeper and deeper in love with her. When they were old and frail, he would still hold her hand and kiss it. He still would tell her how much he loved her and how amazed he was by here and how beautiful she was and how he couldn´t have done it without her. She would smile at him and he would smile at her. They would whisper the words to each other, the same as they did all those years ago.

It was always meant to be, he knew it. The invisible string tied him to her and even in death he would love her.


End file.
